Field devices, which can include industrial process transmitters, controllers, etc., are used in industrial process facilities in a variety of settings. For example, field devices can include a sensor to sense pressure, temperature, vibration, flow, or nearly any other parameter associated with an industrial process, and/or can include an actuator or other device that manages, controls, or otherwise interacts with an industrial process. Many industrial process facilities are located in corrosive environments or may be subject to a risk of fire, explosion, or vibration, and therefore field devices must generally be constructed to be explosion-proof and otherwise able to suitably withstand operating environment conditions. The field device can communicate—wirelessly or using a hard-wired connection (e.g., a standard 4-20 mA loop) with a control room, other device, etc., to help provide industrial process management.